1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various devices that can be used to monitor the health of a person or animal. An example of such a device is a heart rate monitor in a wrist watch form as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,771 entitled “Ultrasonic Monitor for Measuring Heart Rate and Blood Flow Rate” to Lo et al., issued Jan. 18, 2005 and assigned to Salutron, Inc. A user wearable computer device may also collect data from other types of sensors such as accelerometer data which can provide data on speed for applications such as pedometers and calorie counting. The biometric data captured by health monitoring devices can be used by various applications on a mobile computing device, also referred to as a mobile computer device such as a smart phone, or uploaded over a network to a remote computer system for further analysis and tracking of the user's biometric data.
Health monitoring sensors typically have contact with the skin and are often placed at various joints of the body such as the wrist or ankle for better capture of pertinent data rather than being supported in a back pack on a person's back. A user wearable health monitoring computer device also has to have a battery that is comfortable to wear by a human and also does not drain too quickly. It can be challenging to communicate the biometric data from a user wearable health monitoring computer device to a mobile computer device in an efficient and cost effective manner.